The Battle For Middle Earth
by Kol and Elena
Summary: Legolas and Bella crossover, not for Edward lovers. What would happen if Edward stole one of the Dwarf rings but Vampires are as easily controlled as men. Sauron may have lost most of his power with the destruction of the One Ring but that doesn't mean t
1. Chapter 1 The Fall of Mirkwood Forest

Hello my fellow readers I am just going to inform you all that me and my co-writer kkcnelson2002 are going to re edit the story and delete the chapters to make the plot better .

Chapter 1 The Fall Of Mirkwood Forest

Legolas Greenleaf was tired; with the destruction of the Ring it had been naive to think everything would be peaceful. Each of the members of the Fellowship still had many years worth of work to do. Aragon and Arwen were wed and ruled for the City of the Kings but there were still battles within the land to be fought and rebuilding to do. The Little Folk had returned to the Shire and it was heard that there was many things to set to right in their home as well. Gimli Elf-friend had returned to Erebor to help the remaining Dwarf-folk rebuild Ithilien. Gimli, as Lord of the Glittering Caves was making a place ready for the Elves of Mirkwood so that the two peoples could be brought together as their time on Middle Earth closed.

Legolas and Gilmi had parted month prier and the father Legolas travelled the more cautious he became. The Mirkwood had been his home for more years than man can reason but now they felt different, the trees were not talking, there were no birds singing over head, nor animals on the forest floor. There was an unnatural claim to the wood that sent his being on high alert and his hands reaching for his bow.

Suddenly he could hear the unmistakable clang of sword in battle as the stench of orc hit his face. Without thought he ran forward, Elvin feet baring touching the forest floor, as he pulled back his bow.

Schhwaff "452"

Schhwaff "453"

Schhwaff "454"

Suddenly in the middle of the courtyard Thranduil King of the Elves of the Northern Mirkwood, his father, was surrounded on all sides by orcs. Legolas drew his sword in a deadly ark disemboweling the orc closing in on his father back.

"457"

"Is that you my son?" King Thranduil called after the thud of an orcs body could be heard crashing into the forest floor.

"Yes, it is I." Shiiiing, the sound of his sword whooshed thought the air before connecting with a clang against the roughly made orc blade. Legolas could hear the battle ranging thought out the Mirk and was happy to hear more Orcs falling around him than Elves.

A tremendous scream of pain rand in his ear as his father fell against his back and slide to the forest floor. Turning in one smooth motion with his sword at shoulder level he quickly decapitated his father's attacker.  
>For the first time in his many years he let out a battle cry that came directly from his soul; a terrible sound that nearly stopped the orcs where they stood. Moving like a crazed berserker he continued battling unaware of the wounds he acquired himself. When the last of the orcs lay at his feet and the battle rage suddenly left his eyes, he raced back to his father's side.<p>

"Father?" Legolas asked gently as he held the King in his arms noticing the gaping wound in his chest.

"My son," Thranduil smiled weakly and placed his pale hand on Legolas' cheek, "You have done well in your service to the Fellowship and the fight against the darkness," he gasped heavily as his hand feel back onto his chest.

"Father, stay with me," Legolas pleaded as he tightened his grip.

"Legolas, my time has drawn to an end and our people need you." The king gasped, "You are the pride of your mother and me." Closing his eyes peacefully the King exhaled his last breath.

"Father!" Legolas looked to the sky shouting in pain not noticing the blood dripping from his own body.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Middle Earth

Chapter 2 Welcome To Middle -Earth

How Bella Swan of Forks, Washington ended up in a place called Middle Earth still confused even Bella.

She could clearly remember Edward carrying her to the baseball field and Emmet teasing her about her lack of skills, they had been using an incoming thunder storm as cover for their vampire baseball game when lightning struck the middle of the field they were playing in. Bella could still remember the smell of sulphur and the feeling of the earth falling away from her feet. The next instant she heard boulders crashing around her, which she later learned was the sound of her vampire family falling to the hard dirt around her.

They had gone from playing baseball to one of the most horrific sites Bella had ever seen, there were terrible looking creatures all around them already fighting with what Bella first thought were other vampires due to their beauty. Swords clashed everywhere and suddenly Edward was crouched above her and was growling at anything that came near them. Jasper, who had hardly spoken around Bella in the past, was shouting out military commands as the rest of the family circled around her ripping monsters apart with thick tar like blood flowing in rivers.

Then the last of the monsters were dead it became very quiet as the other vampires turned to address the Cullen's.

"Who are you?" A beautiful man with long flowing hair addressed the group.

"I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. May I ask who you are?" Carlisle addressed the group as Esme stood by his side and the others flanked him while putting Bella in the centre of the group.

"I am Thranduil, King of the Elves of the Northern Mirkwood Forest. What are you? We have not seen your kind in Middle Earth." The King asked as the others with him gathered behind, their green garments had made many of them blend into the forest.

"We are Vampires."

That had been almost a year ago, King Thranduil had asked them to stay in the Mirkwood, and in a land filled with amazing creatures sparkly vampires didn't seem to rate that high. Alice had been thrilled with the beauty of the Elves cloths; Jasper's experience in the American Civil War had been an asset in this new world. Carlisle had found a place in the House of Healing with all kinds of new creatures to heal. Esme was in love with the architecture, how the trees seemed to have grown into structures of their own will. Most days would find Rose in the forge learning how to make Elf weapons as Emmett entertained everyone around him.

Edward, her Edward, had fallen in love with the music. He would be gone for days listening and composing. But then there was the other Edward the one that was beginning to concern her, he was possessive and cold. In his eyes was a blackness she had not seen before. She had tried to ask him about it but was reminded she was only human and therefore unable to understand.

Bella was brought out of her mussing by a sudden shout and the ring of swords clashing, per the orders Jasper had given her a hundred times in the past Bella ran to the Hall of Mirkwood and the small ante room that Jasper had made into a panic room for her. Inside were supplies to last her a year if she only ate lembas.

The room was small and dark except for the glow of her Elf sword that told her orcs were close. She had been training with both a sword and bow for months but the truth was in hand to hand combat her human strength was no match for an orc, elf or vampire; which made her the weakest creature in the Mirkwood much to Bella's distaste.

The battle could have been raging for ten minutes or ten hours for all that Bella could tell from her hiding spot but she could hear the battle moving closer and closer to her until she could recognise the King's voice just outside her door as he spoke with someone who's voice she didn't know. A deafening roar filled the Hall and froze Bella to her core, it was more fearsome than the worst growl she had ever heard from Jasper or Edward. Several minutes later the clanging stopped and the silence was ripped apart by and anguished male scream.

"Father!"

As quietly as possible Bella opened the ante room door and her eyes grew large with the scene in front of her. At least 20 orcs laid in pieces around the room, the distinct smell of their tar like blood sat in the air around her. In the centre of the carnage was an Elf with long flowing white blond hair, tears running down his face, as he rocked the former King in his arms. The Elf was covered in blood and Bella wasn't sure how much of it was his and how much was the King's.

Slowly she exited the room, feeling herself almost pulled to the Elf's side. Somehow compelled to offer what help she could as she knelt beside him, placing one hand on his uninjured left shoulder and the other on the side of King Thranduil's head.

"Your father was a great man," Bella spoke softly as she reached to close the King's eyes.

"You're hurt, let me take you to my father."

The King's son didn't seem to hear her as Bella noticed Jasper entering the room, pain echoed across his face.

"Help him," she implored Jasper while looking deep into his eyes, Jasper nodded his head slightly and suddenly the elf was falling into her side due to the overwhelming calm Jasper directed his way.


	3. Chapter 3 Pain and Loss

Chapter 3 Pain and Loss

Legolas wandered through the shadows blindly, surrounded by nothing other than darkness. The elf tried moving his limbs but he found he couldn't move them, they felt as though they were being weighed down so as to prevent him from moving from where he was.

The darkness haunted him. Elves didn't usually fair well in the dark, and to be trapped there, it was truly unnerving for him. Legolas was about to give up when he spotted a white light, which pierced his vision; even if it was only small, after spending so long in the darkness, the ray of light, was blinding.

He clung onto the light with all the strength he had, and slowly the darkness, which surrounded him, start to recede until he found himself lying on a bed in a strange room, with an unfamiliar young woman sitting beside him.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked wearily not sure if his eyes were deceiving him or if she really was there with him.

"I'm Bella, how do you feel?" Bella asked as she placed a hand on his unwounded shoulder to stop him from getting up and causing more damage to his wounds.

"A little stiff, where am I?" he asked, taking another look around the room, "I don't remember how I got here," he looked back at Bella with a puzzled expression crossing his face.

"I was hiding in the ante room during the battle, when it was over I found you with your father, " she sighed and looked at the floor, "My brother Jasper could feel your pain as he was coming to find me, with his help we brought you to the House of Healing."

"Thank you," Legolas nodded weakly at her and sat up despite Bella's protests, "You did not have to do all of that though."

"I did not want to leave you here on your own, it was no problem at all," she smiled back at him, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Legolas smiled briefly, before his face fell as he remembered holding his father's motionless body in his arms. He felt a new pain wrack through his whole body not from his wounds though; this was the pain from losing his father. Reality hit hard and his world came crashing down around him as he replayed his father's last words repeatedly in his head.

Bella understood Legolas' grief and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "I truly am sorry about your father, Carlisle is outside and he wanted to know when you were awake."

"Who is Carlisle?" Legolas asked drawing his eye brows together.

"He is like a father to me, he is the doctor here." Bella replied softly.  
>"Doctor? I don't know that word."<p>

"I'm sorry; my family is not from here, I believe you would call him a healer."

The elf nodded aimlessly and stared at the floor as Bella slowly left the room to retrieve her father.

"How are you feeling?" An unfamiliar voice from the doorway of his room asked. Legolas looked up to see a creature unlike any he had seen before, he tried to sit up and reach for his sword but found he didn't have the strength.

"Who and what are you?" Legolas demanded with a voice the echoed his royal birth.

"My daughter just informed me you were awake, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I am a vampire. I am also the lead healer and you have been asleep for quite some time."

"How long?" Legolas asked as he fell back into the bed.

"Two days, you received many injuries before the orcs were defeated. You have four broken ribs and a deep cut on your right arm, the rest is mostly smaller cuts and bruises.

"When can I get up? I am my father's son and have many responsibilities to my people."

"If your ribs are healed well enough perhaps tomorrow," Carlisle explained as he moved into the room and gathered the iteams he needed.

Carlisle checked over his wounds quickly but Legolas was surprised at how cold Carlisle' hands were but waited to address his questions to Bella after Carlisle left the room.

"Bella wait, I have some questions," he asked, forcing himself into the sitting position as Bella reached forward and adjusted the pillows for him.

"Of course, I'll try to answer what I can." Bella sat back down in the chair just to his bed.

"What is a vampire?"

"Nothing like starting with the hardest one first," Bella laugher sounded like silver bells tinkling in the wind.

"He was very cold and I couldn't hear his heart beat." Legalos' eyebrows drew together as his head leaned slightly to the left.

"That's because he doesn't have one, my family and I are from a distant place, maybe even a different plane of existence?" Bella started with a small shrug of her shoulder. "All vampires were humans at one time; vampires create venom and if it's injected into a human that person turns into a vampire. They have no heart beat after the change and are stronger than humans. Actually most vampires prey on the blood of humans, which kills the human if they are not changed and most are not. My family is different, they choose in feed off the blood of animals, or they did before we came here. One of the strange things to us is that they are able to eat lembas and it takes away their blood lust."

"If they could have killed you why do you call them family?" Legolas asked as he sank further into the pillows.

"That is a question for another time I think." Bella smiled as she stood and moved to the doorway. "For now I'll leave you to your rest, now that you are awake I'm sure maters of state will have to be address soon." With a small nod she exited his room as Legolas' eyes drifted closed.

closed.


	4. Chapter 4 Hidden Emotions

Chapter 4 Hidden Emotions 

Legolas had returned to the Great Hall after King Tharnduil had been given his final resting place on the Hill of Sorrows. It was not often that Elves found their end in middle earth but when it happened the funeral songs could take days and Legolas found he needed to distance himself temporally from the grief of others.

Wordlessly he strapped his weapons to his belt and put his quiver of arrows gently over his shoulder, so as not to aggravate his still healing wound. He double-checked to make sure they were secure, before leaving the great hall with the intention of going to the practice fields.

As he walked down one of the halls, he felt a small hand tap him on the arm. Turning he found a small sad smile on Bella's face. As he glanced down at her he noted her beautiful sea blue dress with silver embroidered stars on it and her chestnut hair ran in soft waves down her back.

"Hello, Legolas" she blushed, noticing her hand remained on his arm. "How are you?" Bella asked him gently her gentle brown eyes glowing with concern.

"I'm fine thank you Bella'" Legolas said truthfully.

Bella looked at him hard for a moment, "I understand what it like to lose people you love. I may never see my father or mother again. We don't know how we came here or if we will ever return home. To my parents I am probably dead. It's hard knowing that they are grieving for me even though for the most part I am safe here."

"I am sorry about your parents Bella." Legolas gave her a weak smile before pulling her in to a hug, still careful of his wound she laid her check on his chest and one lone tear tailed down her cheek. In the week that had followed the orc attack Legolas had spent hours with Bella learning about her life before coming to middle earth as a bond formed between them.

"Bella?" a sharp voice asked from the end of the hall.

They turned to find an unknown angry vampire with strange copper hair storming towards them and Legolas quickly pushed Bella behind him.

"What have you doing with her?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"Edward, he didn't do anything!" Bella said stepping in front of the elf.

"He's clearly upset you, what have you done to her?" he repeated.

"We were just talking" Legolas explained.

"Just talking? Just talking doesn't make her cry." Edward argued taking another threatening step towards the Elvin prince.

"Edward please, his father has just died, and we got talking about my parents, please just leave him alone." Bella pleaded and placed her hand on Edward's shoulder.

Edward looked at where her hand rested and then back at her face before sighing, "Fine, come along, I have been gone for two weeks now and father sent me to get you for a family dinner."

After pulling her to his side again, "And if I ever catch you upsetting her again, or even talking to her, I will not be responsible for my actions." He said darkly, glaring at the elf as they walked by.

Bella looked over her shoulder and gave Legolas a sympathetic look and mouthed  
>"Sorry" before Edward led her round the corner.<p>

Legolas stared down the hall for a moment before shaking his head and continuing toward the practice field.


	5. Chapter 5 Discovery

Chapter 5 Discovery

In the weeks that followed Legolas became more and more concerned with the vampire Edward. While the others of his family blended well with the Elves around them something was not as it should be with Edward. Legolas became more and more concerned each time he witnessed a new interaction between Bella and Edward. He watched as Edward closed the circle around Bella so tightly that no one, not even her family was allowed to be in her presence without Edward with her. That type of behaviour was unheard of between elves and more than once he had seen a flash of anger pass though Bella's expressive eyes.

He walked around the halls aimlessly, not sure of where his feet were taking him but stopped when he heard voices come from around the corner, tensing when he thought it might be Bella and Edward. To his great surprise he saw Aragorn and his wife Arwen turn the corner, arm in arm, with his Captains of the Guard Elrohir and twin brother Elladan walking not too far behind the pair.

"Legolas, we heard about your father and came as soon as we could." Arwen greeted him with concern shining in her eyes.

"How do you fare? We heard you were injured in the attack." Aragorn asked.

"I am healed, thank you for your concern." He nodded his head toward Elrohir and Elladan in a slightly distracted manner.

"Well something is clearly on your mind," Aragorn asked curiously.

"What do you know about Edward?" Legolas directed his question toward Elrohir and Elladan.

"He is Carlisle's eldest son, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, he was with the others when they arrived in Mirkwood," Elrohir answered.

"Apparently Edward claims Bella is his mate, but none of us believe him," added Elladan  
>disdainfully.<p>

"Why do you ask?" Aragorn asked curiosity in his voice.

Legolas hesitated for a moment, "Something is nagging at my thoughts, something that is trying to warn me about him. I do not like how he treats Bella either. Something about that relationship is wrong."

"Have you had these feeling before? What have you noticed about Edward?" Elladan asked his blue eyes glowing with concern.

"Just once," Legolas turned toward Aragon and looked him directly in the eye, "in the days before Boromir attached Frodo."

"What are you saying?" Aragon asked looking more like Strider than the King of Gondor.

"Do any of us know what happened to the Dwarf rings?" Legolas asked the four.

"What dwarf rings?" Elrohir asked.

"_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
>Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone,<br>Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
>One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,<br>In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
>One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,<br>One Ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them,  
>In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."<em>

Aragon recited the poem he had learned from Gandalf years before.

"We know that the One Ring and the nine rings for Mortal Men have been destroyed. The Three rings for the Elven-kings are protected by Galadriel, Elrond and Gandalf the White. That leaves the seven dwarf rings, whose fate we had not thought of." Aragorn continued.

"What if Edward found one of the dwarf rings and before the One Ring was destroyed it brought them here? More importantly what happens if it is in his position?" Elladan asked.

"I believe we need to seek the council of Elrond and Gandalf. Perhaps send word to Gimli as well." Legolas nodded his agreement with Aragorn.


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal

Chapter 6 Betrayal 

It had taken a fortnight to gather in Mirkwood; currently King Legolas, King Aragorn Lord Elrond, Lord Gimli, and Gandalf the White were convening in Legolas' private rooms. The King's chambers were one of the few sound proof rooms in the Royal House.

"That is deeply worrying," said Lord Elrond.

"No matter what we believe we can't just accuse him out-right," Aragon said frowning.

"We need to expose him, find out for sure if he has one of the Dwarf rings," Gimli grumbled.

"With witnesses, so he can't deny anything," Elrond continued.

"Bella needs to know beforehand, for her safety, Carlisle and Esme will need to witness as well, and I doubt that they'd believe it otherwise." Legolas told them.

"I agree. Bella will need to be told first; perhaps she has even seen the ring." Gandalf spoke for the first time.

"I will speak to her and try to bring her here, "Legolas volunteered before nodding his dismissal to the group and leaving them to their discussion.

Legolas made his way to the royal kitchens which seemed to be the only place that Edward would leave Bella as she learned to cook lembas and other Elvin foods.

"Is everything alright,?" Bella asked as she looked up from her kneading to find Legolas entering the kitchens. "We don't usually see you in this area of the Hall."

"Bella, I need to ask you some questions, will you accompany me to the Royal Chambers?" Legolas asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Of course, but Edward is expecting me in the House of Music in an hour."

"We should have enough time to meet with the council." Legolas answered as he placed her hand on his arm and escorted her to the royal chamber.

As Bella and Legolas entered the chamber they were greeted with the pleasant smell of pipe weed as Gandalf blew smoke circles into the air, the men quickly came to their feet as she entered.

"Bella thank you for coming." Aragon gave a slight nod of his head in greeting as he pulled a chair into the circle for her.

"Thank you," she replied quietly as she sat and smoothed an invisible wrinkle from her long emerald green dress.

"Bella, I have learned your name means beauty and you are one of the most beautiful humans this Dwarf has met." Gimli stated grandly as he sat across from Bella.

"And you sir are the most striking Dwarf I have had the pleasure of meeting." Bella smiled before adding, "I believe that I have learnt that Legolas is ahead of you in your counting game." She finished with a smirk and a wink.

"Nonsense, a Dwarf will not be out done by an Elf!" Gimli pounded his battle axe on the floor but his outrage was lost in the smile on his face.

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell and this is Gandalf the White," Elrond finished the introductions.

"Bella, we asked you hear to discuss how you came to Middle Earth. Do you remember anything unusual about that day or the days before you came here?' Legolas asked.

"Unusual is a relative term for the time before we arrived, I had only just learned that vampires were real and that I was Edward's singer. A singer is a human whose blood smells especially good to a vampire."

"Why would your blood smell better to Edward?" Elrond asked her as he watched her intently.

"I don't really know, some stories say that fairy blood smells wonderful to vampires but I never believed fairies existed. Of course I didn't believe vampires were real either." Bella answered as she looked closer at Elrond. "Why do you ask?"

"Who is your father?" Elrond suddenly demanded.

"Charlie Swan." Bella's brows were drawn together as she moved slightly closer to Legolas on her right. "I had a picture of him in my wallet when we arrived here." Bella reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small wallet sized picture of Charlie smiling holding up a fish he had just caught.

Bella passed the picture to Aragon on her left first and he gasped as he passed it along to Elrond.

"Amazing," Elrond whispered voice could barely be heard as he carefully placed a finger over the image of Charlie. "Aragon, do you believe it's him?"

"Who?" Gimli demanded echoing Bella's frustration.

"Yes, I believe that maybe Elros." Aragon answered Elrond before turning to Bella, "He is my' brother. We believed he was dead after he was enchanted by Sauron."

"In my world fairies are also known as elves," Bella whispered as she looked at Elrond and began to see traces of her father in his face. "Charlie is a good man, is protects those in our community, he loves fishing and is a close friend to the Tribe in La Push."

Elrond looked deep into her eyes until he seemed to find what he was looking for, "Bella Swan, as my nice you are forever welcome in Rivendell. As half Elf I give you the same choice as Arwen, you may remain moral and live out our days in Middle Earth or you may cross over to the Grey Havens."

"Thank you." Bella answered not entirely sure what she had been offered.

"Our time grows short; he will be looking for Bella in a few minutes." Legolas remind the group.

"Bella, do you remember Edward or anyone else finding an object before your came to Middle Earth?" Gandalf asked is entire being seaming to grow before her eyes.

"I don't think...wait there was something. Right before the lighting I saw something in the grass, Edward picked it up. I had completely forgotten until now." Bella replied with her eyes wide.

"What was it?" Elrond asked.

"A ring." 


End file.
